By the Lake
by Loise
Summary: Quatre is on holiday when one dawn while sipping coffee he catches a glimpse of a diver... Slash.


By the Lake

* * *

It was not long past dawn, when Quatre was sipping his coffee on the balcony that he first caught sight of a tall, lean figure diving smoothly into the dark waters of the lake. A smile lingered, as Quatre watched the man swim with strong strokes from the pier out to the middle of the lake.

He was still holding his coffee, now cold, when Duo stumbled out of bed, hair tousled and yawning. "Hey," Duo said sleepily, "Any coffee left?"

Quatre didn't answer, as the figure was hauling himself out of the water, even from the distance the clean lines of his back visible. Duo whistled, nodding his approval. "You've got a good eye, Quatre."

Finally turning away from figure, Quatre ducked his head, smiling and blushing and shaking his head. "I'll probably never see him again, Duo. We're only here for three days. He could be leaving at any time and - "

"Ah! That's where you are wrong," Duo pointed to the pier, "That's where the Ranger lives. He must be the Ranger!"

"Genius, that's what you are," Quatre murmured dryly, "Looks after the forest then? The lakes as well I guess."

"So you could meet him," Duo suggested, "Or you know, need a brochure, or some help with a, a raccoon!"

"That is true," Quatre said, frowning, "I noticed some raccoons outside last night. I don't think we are securing our rubbish as well as we could."

Duo froze. "You saw a raccoon?" He said, his voice tight.

"No," Duo relaxed and then Quatre continued, "Raccoons, plural." Duo tensed up again. "I had forgotten about your quirky, irrational fear of raccoons. Huh, fancy that." Quatre sipped his coffee, wincing when he discovered how cold it was.

* * *

So. Here he was, scouting out the area where the mysterious diver was supposed to live. Quatre refused to call it stalking, because he had a whole tribe of people who were willing to do that for him. This was personal - and he was merely trying to find some berries. Or something to show Duo when he got back so he had an excuse. Perfectly reasonable.

As it happened, Quatre was squatting when someone coughed lightly behind him. He toppled over, fear streaking through his veins. "Uhmph," he grunted.

The man laughed. Though, he was bright red, Quatre had to admit that it was a very pleasant sounding laugh from - the diver! "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just passing you see, I'm alright." Foot meet mouth, Quatre glumly thought as the diver smiled at him, hand out stretched.

Quatre took it, delighting in the feel of strength in the man's hand and the callouses that pressed against his own. "That's good. Were you thinking of picking those berries?"

"Uh... yes? They're not poisonous are they? Or endangered? I've killed the last plant, haven't I? Or I'm going to die." Quatre said quickly.

The diver shook his head, a small smile still lighting up his very handsome features. "No, just not ripe yet. Though they look it, they still need to darken a bit more. They would be very bitter otherwise."

"Oh, that's good," Quatre muttered, rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment with his one free hand. This was going well, or not, he thought dismally.

"Were you coming for something?" The diver asked, letting go of his hand. Quatre nearly reached back for it. It had felt nice, Quatre knew.

You, Quatre nearly said but managed to restrain himself. "No. Um. I was just looking around. It's a beautiful place to visit."

"And to live. I'm Trowa Barton. If you need any help, or have any questions, just ask me," Trowa nodded.

"Trowa," Quatre murmured, "Well, I'm Quatre - " He stopped. "Um..."

"Quatre Winner, if I'm correct?" Trowa questioned.

"Yes. That's me," Quatre said shortly. "You knew, um, how?"

"Cover of the newspaper for the last three weeks? Every tabloid loves you, scandals sell and - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded," Trowa looked away, giving Quatre time to take in his divine cheek bones.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been surprised, it's, it's news. My life, that is," Quatre said.

"I'm sorry," Trowa repeated. "Mr Winner, if you have any problems - "

"Well, there is a slight problem," Quatre interrupted.

"Yes?" Trowa looked very relieved.

"My friend, Duo, he has, well, issues with raccoons ever since this incident..."

* * *

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Quatre asked, "If that isn't too much, I've taken up a lot of your time, you've probably got a lot of work to do."

"No, I can make time," Trowa said. "It's off season, so I should have time," he paused. "Perhaps then I can meet the elusive Duo?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure where he went off to. But he's a ravenous hungry beast so he should be back for lunch," Quatre said.

"Thanks, I'm so happy to know you speak so well of me when I'm gone." Duo grinned as both Quatre and Trowa jumped. "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Trowa Barton," Trowa said, gripping Duo's hand with his own. Quatre glared when Duo leered, quite obviously. Trowa stepped back to Quatre.

"Duo. A word. Now," Quatre demanded, walking out of the living area and into his bedroom. Duo followed, waving to Trowa, mouthing something about bossy blonds. That didn't really help Quatre's temper.

"So, Trowa, huh?" Duo said, smirking.

"I call dibs," Quatre declared, "So back off and find some of your own Ranger man flesh."

"God. I can't believe you said man flesh," Duo said, whistling.

"I hate you. I really do," Quatre insisted.

"That so. It doesn't matter anyway. I met this hot guy," Duo nodded, "His name is Heero."

"I thought that was a girl's name," Quatre murmured, "You know, out of that Shakespeare play? Are you straight now, Duo?"

"Quatre, you know I never payed attention of English. And he's a boy. That much is clear," Duo licked his lips. "I thought I would go out tonight. Leave you and Trowa alone for dinner..."

"I haven't asked him for dinner, yet, he might have plans anyway, he's probably has a girlfriend or wife, or something anything." Quatre rambled on, "Plus he knows."

"I know this must surprise you, but Quat, everyone knows. You have been on the newspaper covers for three weeks," Duo muttered.

"That's what Trowa said," Quatre dismally said.

"And he's staying for lunch? Brave man, brave man."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Duo."

"You know I love you!" Duo declared.

"Thankfully, it's platonic," Quatre sighed, "You obsess too much over people."

"He mustn't care about all of that, Quatre, what happened and everything. Go for it!" Duo encouraged.

* * *

"Duo met someone then?" Trowa asked. Quatre had managed to have the courage to invite for dinner. Lunch had gone well, none with standing Duo so Quatre had felt there had been a chance.

"He said that guy's name was Heero," Quatre replied.

Trowa paused in cutting his carrot. "He's gay?"

"Uh... yeah? Do you have a problem with that?" Quatre questioned, hoping for a 'no'.

"No. My inclinations happen to point the same way," Trowa smiled, popping the carrot piece into his mouth. His eyes looked lovely at night as well as day, Quatre noticed.

"That so?" Quatre weakly said, managing to quench the urge to dance wildly in abandon, in joy. "Me, me too."

"That's so, Quatre," Trowa murmured. "I think I must know Heero. He's the Ranger."

"Oh? I thought you were the Ranger," Quatre said, puzzled.

"No, I just help out sometimes. Heero is a friend of mine," Trowa smiled, "It's a lovely night. Would you like to go outside for a bit? The stars are wonderful, well, all the time, but now, it's good."

"Sure," Quatre agreed. They went out on to the balcony. Quatre leaning on the railing, imagining that he could see Trowa diving into the cold waters of the lake just as he had in the early hours of the daylight. "The stars are beautiful," Quatre said, turning his head towards Trowa. Trowa turned as well, their faces mere millimetres away.

Breathing quickly, Quatre leaned in cautious, watching, waiting for Trowa to lean away. He didn't. Trowa, with his beautiful, expressive eyes closed the gap, pressing his lips against Quatre's.

They noses squashed together for a moment, but Quatre tilted his head a bit and Trowa leaned at another angle and it was lovely. Quatre smiled, when Trowa's tongue darted out. He ran a hand through Trowa's hair, other hand stroking Trowa's back, liking it when Trowa made a delicious moaning sound.

"That's alright?" Quatre whispered, Trowa's breath mixing with his own.

"Yeah, that's alright," Trowa said back, linking their fingers together. 


End file.
